


Fire With Snow IV

by Crowgirl



Series: On the Strength of the Evidence [10]
Category: Grantchester (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Not Beta Read, Prompt Fill, Quadruple Drabble, Snow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-09
Updated: 2017-02-09
Packaged: 2018-09-23 04:53:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crowgirl/pseuds/Crowgirl
Summary: ‘Wh’th’hell ‘re you doin’?’





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mary_Jane221B](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mary_Jane221B/gifts).



The bedroom is lit only by reflected snowlight coming in above the drawn curtains when Geordie wakes up and realises Sidney isn’t in bed anymore. He rolls over, pinching at his eyes, and sees Sidney, draped in his shirt, frozen in position across the room, looking back at him. ‘Wh’th’hell ‘re you doin’?’ 

Sidney gestures with a folded bathtowel. ‘I’ve got a service to give, remember?’ He smiles, a little awkwardly, and stands straighter, self-consciously tugging at one of the fronts of his shirt that he’s using as a bathrobe.

Geordie squints at the alarm clock, then sticks his hand out towards Sidney. ‘Not for two hours yet, y’haven’t.’

Sidney hesitates -- then smiles, drops the towel, and comes to the side of the bed to take Geordie’s hand, weaving their fingers together, his thumb rubbing over Geordie’s rough knuckles. ‘You’re a wicked tempter, that’s what you are.’

‘My specialty.’ Geordie throws back the bedclothes, shivering as cold air hits his skin, warm from heavy blankets, and tugs Sidney down. ‘C’mon, c’mon--’ 

Sidney grins at him and swings a leg over Geordie’s thighs, dropping his weight on the far side of the mattress, leaving his knee just over Geordie’s leg. 

Geordie sighs involuntarily and drops the blankets back over them. ‘Get rid o’this--’ He twitches at Sidney’s shirt until Sidney laughs and shrugs out of it, pushing the tangle of cloth onto the floor.

‘Better?’ Sidney tugs the blankets up to his shoulder, one hand flat over Geordie’s navel, his thumb making tiny circles on Geordie's skin, the other tucked comfortably behind his own head. ‘Y’know, if I’d known you were going to be so demanding…’

Geordie snorts, his eyes already closing again as he pushes in closer against Sidney’s warmth, pressing his unshaven cheek against Sidney’s shoulder. Irritated skin can’t possibly show there. ‘Yeah? If you’d known, you’d’ve what?’

Sidney chuckles and shakes his head, sliding his arm behind Geordie’s neck so they’re cradled together under the blankets, a cozy little cave where they can pretend this can last all day. Geordie feels Sidney kiss the top of his head and, at any other time, he'd object to being treated like a child but right now he's warm and held and _happy_ , so he doesn't object that much. ‘I’d’ve done exactly what I did.’

**Author's Note:**

> I tagged this as "Prompt Fill" because _essentially_ , Mary_Jane prompted me with wanting Sidney and Geordie to cuddle.


End file.
